


hard day's night

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Alfred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, omega!Arthur, two oc children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: It had been years since Arthur had felt this good on account of his stupidly hard-working, stupidly oblivious husband. That wasn’t to say that Alfred never pleasured him. He certainly did – the man was even too touchy at times. But apparently something had gone on at Alfred’s work that day, since the Alpha came home with a palpable frustration and an itch for his mate.





	

It had been years since Arthur had felt this good on account of his stupidly hard-working, stupidly oblivious husband. That wasn’t to say that Alfred never pleasured him. He certainly did -- the man was even too touchy at times. But apparently something had gone on at Alfred’s work that day, since the Alpha came home with a palpable frustration and an itch for his mate. 

Alfred had barely come in the door before his hands were on Arthur. Arthur didn’t even have time to comprehend what was happening as he was bit at and pushed into their bedroom. 

“Jesus, Al,” he had said, struggling to even keep his balance with the force of his mate against him. “What’s gotten into you?” Alfred had only continued to kiss and mark, encouraged by Arthur’s fingers carding through his hair and his tight grip on Alfred’s right shoulder. 

Once Alfred had guided Arthur to the bed and crawled on top of him, he finally pulled away for a split second. 

“This is okay, right?” His voice was husky, his eyes ablaze with some sort of passion and anger.

“I mean, yes,” Arthur managed, thrown off by the spontaneity of it all. “It’s great.” Alfred was already back to biting at his mating marks. Arthur closed his eyes, shuddering a bit. “I-I just can’t help but wonder what this is all about,” he panted, giving a small moan as Alfred hit a good spot. 

“Later,” was all Alfred said. He quickly was stripping Arthur of his clothes, kissing at his chest and his nipples (Arthur smiled, loving that Alfred always took such good care of him and his favorite spots). Alfred soon stripped off his own clothes and got to the more pressing matters. He prepared Arthur swiftly -- it wasn’t very hard, considering how much slick Arthur was producing at the sheer thought of rough sex with his husband -- and got to work. 

“Tight,” Alfred growled. “So good to me, baby.”

Arthur moaned, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist. “Don’t tease, love, get on with it.”

Alfred chuckled at that, beginning a slow thrust. “Yeah, you love it, though, don’t you? Tell me you love it.”

“I love it,” Arthur moaned, completely undone as he clutched at Alfred’s shoulders. “I love you.”  

Alfred started to bite at his mating mark again, and Arthur couldn’t have asked for anything better. Alfred went hard, so hard that the bed started shaking with each movement. Arthur simply couldn’t contain himself. Alfred was so big, but it felt perfect inside of him. He didn’t even care that he still had work to do, and definitely would be sore tomorrow. He was living for each sound Alfred made, each kiss, each bite, each thrust--

“Mommy?” A very small, very unwelcome voice from outside their bedroom. Arthur was startled into silence. “M-Mommy, are you okay?”

 “Fuck, Al, stop--” Arthur hissed, slapping at Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred wouldn’t pull out, but the expression on his face seemed mortified. Arthur tried to sit up. “Y-Yes, love, I’m fine. It’s just the telly, okay?” He pushed at his husband’s chest. “Alfred!”

“Don’t make me,” Alfred moaned lowly, nuzzling Arthur’s neck.

“Don’t be selfish,” Arthur growled back. 

“Mommy, come out!” Their tiny daughter was hitting the door. “Henry won’t play anymore!”

“Give us a second, okay?” Arthur called. Arthur finally managed to pull away. He winced at the loss; Alfred made some sort of a mix between a moan and a sob. 

“Fuck,” Alfred groaned, still hard. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur whispered fiercely, cuffing his husband on the side of his head. “Our daughter is right outside and you’re still in the mood?”

Alfred rolled over to lay on his back, running his hands through his hair. “I’ve been thinking about this _all day_.” Arthur just rolled his eyes.

Arthur scowled when he got to his feet, as he was already feeling the pain from their escapades. He quickly dressed and opened the door, revealing their 5 year old daughter sitting on the floor. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “What is it, Ruby?” He murmured, leaning down with a wince to pick her up. 

“Henry won’t play dollies anymore,” she pouted, wrapping her arms around Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur smiled as he stood up straight, his daughter in his arms. “Alright, love, I’ll play with you. Maybe Daddy will come and play soon, too, okay?”

Ruby’s expression lit up with a big, innocent smile. “Daddy’s home?!”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, my darling, he certainly made an entrance.” He kissed his little daughter’s tiny cheek as he began to walk towards the childrens’ playroom. “Now come, love, let’s go see what the dollies are up to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you liked, and feel free to check out my other fics :) quietgalwrites.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
